Sind Sie Daß Jemand?
by ASHANTI
Summary: SAM wundert sich, wenn sie Jack erklärt, wie sie wirklich fühlt. Traurig, wenn dieses kein sinnvoll ist, ist mein Deutsch, nicht daß gut noch und ich nicht einen deutschen Betaleser finden kann! Erklären Sie mir von mir tat gutes.


Name: Sind Sie Daß Jemand?  
  
Author:chica hottie  
  
Zusammenfassung: SAM wundert sich, wenn sie Jack wie sie wirklich feels.(based auf dem Lied durch Aaliyah erklärt)  
  
Räuber: keine!  
  
Jahreszeit: Auswahl eine.  
  
Verzicht: Ich besitze nicht Stargate. Und ich besitze nicht Lied Aaliyahs.  
  
Anmerkungen: traurig, wenn dieses hart zu verstehen ist, ist Deutscher nicht mein Muttertoung. Ich versuche, meine Muttersprache zu erlernen. ____________________________________ Sind Sie daß jemand?  
  
* Junge bin ich Überwachen gewesen, das Sie einen Falken im Himmel mögen, das fliegen, wo Sie mein Opfer waren *   
  
Jede Nacht gehe ich denkende ungefähr gleiche Sache schlafen, die meine Co. ja er ist. Jack. Ich immer betrachte ihn und merke mich jeden Quadratzoll dieses Körpers. Wirklich aller Tag, wenn ich um ihn bin, lenke ich sehr nahe Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Seine jede Bewegung, sicherstellend überwachend, ist er okay, obwohl ich weiß, daß er um kümmern kann. Aber, wenn ich überhaupt ihn verlieren sollte, würde es dieses Teil von mir geben, das für immer gegangen würde. Und ich ehrlich weiß nicht, wenn ich den beschäftigen könnte. Leute stellen nicht, daß ich eine weibliche Seite habe, Gedanke fest, den sie nie scheint sich zu zeigen.  
  
* Junge verspreche ich Sie, wenn wir bumpin Köpfe halten, die ich dieser dieser Tage kenne, wir gon Haken es oben, während wir das Telefon sprechen, aber sehe, ich weiß nicht wenn die guten thats *   
  
Wie damit sitze ich hier, Wunder, was es, was es wirklich oben würde anspannen sollen. Ich bedeute, daß es Zeiten mitten in der Nacht gibt, als ich gerade das Telefon aufheben und ihn in seinen courters recht unten anrufen möchte im folgenden Raum. Sagen Sie dann ' he Jack, möchten erlöschen?' dann würde er wie ' ja!' sein.  
  
Wir schlagen weg auf einander zwar. Ich denke, daß er für mich soviel wie sich interessiert, ich für ihn mich interessiere, aber ich kann so sicher nie sein. Es gibt Zeiten, die er an mir schreit und aller ich, ist Schrei, aber dann verwirkliche ich, daß alle er, Obacht ist und das beste für mich wünscht. Nachher, daß sie mich so glücklich bildet, daß er sich wirklich für interessiert, seien Sie soviel. Zusammen mit sie wirklich saugt zwar, weil wir coud nie alle jene Richtlinien und Regelungen erhalten.  
  
* Ive, das zurück dieses Geheimnis von Ihnen anhält, sollte ich nicht es erklären vermutlich *   
  
OH- I lieben ihn. Mehr als alles. Vergessen Sie alle jene Richtlinien und regs. Ich liebe ihn gerade!! Es gibt Zeiten, als ich gerade wie das Erklären ihm fühle, und andere Male denke ich, daß ich ruhig gerade bleiben sollte. Dann theres jene Gefühle, die Sie erhalten, wenn Sie dem Mann erklären möchten Sie lieben, daß Sie ihn lieben, aber dann haben Sie Furcht vor zurückgewiesen werden, oder er sieht Sie nie die gleiche Methode mehr. Ich könnte lasse nie, das geschehen.  
  
* wenn I, wenn ich Sie informiere, Sie nicht niemandem erklären kann, spreche ich Zeitraum niemand. Sind Sie verantwortlich? *   
  
Wenn ich ihm, wie erklärte überhaupt ich fühlte, würde ich ihn zum secretcy schw50ren müssen. Ich wünsche nicht niemand, herausfinden mich zu verursachen möchte nicht meinen, Job zu verlieren riskieren. Ich liebe, was ich und die Liebe tue, die für das SGC arbeitet. Aber dieses ist hart, damit ich nach innen halte. Was liebe ich mehr? Mein Job? oder er?  
  
* Junge, den ich erhielt, meine Rückseite zu überwachen, verursache mich bin nicht gerecht jedes *   
  
Kann ich ihm vertrauen wirklich? Ich denke, daß ich kann. Außer, wenn er mich auch mag, würde er mir außerdem vertrauen müssen. Aber noch, wenn ich ihm hhow erklärte, fühlte ich würde er erklären jemand? Oder halten Sie es zu? Ich habe nicht Angst, es zulassen, aber das SGC würde nicht ca. verlieren wollen, das so wertvoll ist wie ich. Möglicherweise, wenn ich glücklich war, würden wir andere Konsequenzen haben, zum zu beschäftigen. der weiß, welches Hammond denken würde.  
  
* ist es mein geht, oder ist es Ihr geht? *   
  
Vertiefung läßt gerechtes Sagen waren zusammen für eine Minute. Wir waren beide sehr glückliche Leute und hielten unser Verhältnis geheim. Aber was, wenn irgendwie das Geheimnis hinausging? Was würden wir tun? Würde er gefeuert? Würde ich gefeuert? Würden wir beide gefeuert? Würde Hammond und uns zu verzeihen gestört? Oder würde er für uns glücklich sein und uns zusammen sein ließ?  
  
* Goody-goody manchmal im, im Augenblick bin ich frech-frech. *   
  
Jack denkt vermutlich, daß ich irgendein Goody-goody bin, dem knowes alles über astro- Physik, nie Regelungen brechen würden, und ihm meine Gefühle nicht erklären würde. Er denkt, daß ich eine Sache für ihn habe, aber er nicht für sicheres weiß. O.K. also Sie können mich manchmal anrufen einen Goody-goody, aber was über jetzt? Denken Sie irgendeinen Goody-goody würden denken diese Gedanken?  
  
* sagen Sie ja oder sagen Sie Nr., verursachen mich benötigen wirklich jemand, erklären mir Ihrem diesem jemand *   
  
OH- I wünschen ihn, mehr als überhaupt. Ich wünsche ihn der Mann sein, den ich heirate. Der Mann, der immer dort für mich ist. Der Mann, der mich liebt für, wem ich bin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne ihn überhaupt tun könnte. OH- I gerechte Hoffnung, daß ein Tag er mir, daß erklärt gerade er der jemand ist, der mich wegnimmt und der Rest unserer Lebensdauern zusammen lebt.  
  
* Junge nicht holen Sie mich am Park im Augenblick herauf den Block ab, während jeder schläft (Schlaf sleeps).I'll ist das waitin, das mit meinem Graben, meine locs, mein Hut gerade ihr ist, also bin ich niedrige Taste. *   
  
Möglicherweise kann folgende Woche, während auf Ferien wir waren, für ein Getränk oder etwas und thats erlöschen, als ich ihm erklären könnte, wie ich fühle. Sie würde vollkommen sein. Niemand sonst aber ich und er. Alleine. Gerade wie ich wünsche, würde sie für einmal sein. Alone.That Methode können wir Sachen gerade erhalten. Und möglicherweise, wenn im glücklich er für mich gehen.  
  
* wenn Sie das world(don't sprechen, Sie wissen, daß wir schwach sind) * erklären   
  
Gott hört es mich zwar ab. Wenn wir zusammen zwar erhalten sollten, würden wir unser Verhältnis in secrecay leben. Wir könnten nicht wie normale Leute erlöschen. Wir könnten nicht heiraten, es sei denn wir von unseren Jobs gefeuert werden wollten.  
  
Vertiefung I gerechte Hoffnung, wenn ich ihm erkläre, erklärt er nicht eine Seele. Ich weiß, daß er nicht aanyone vermutlich, aber he erklären würde, das weiß?  
  
* Junge, vertraue ich Ihnen mit meinem Inneren, meine Seele, ich sollte nicht ya vermutlich lassen *   
  
Jetzt wie würde er mich zwar behandeln? Würde er meine Gefühle respektieren? Würde er sich für mich interessieren, wie ich für ihn mich interessiere? Würde er mich überhaupt lassen?  
  
Ich hoffe gerade, ich vertrauen kann, daß er mit alles, das ich habe. OH- aber gerade, in jenen Armen von seinem für gerade einen Tag zu sein würde der beste Tag meiner gesamten Lebensdauer sein. Ahhhhh., das es saugen würde, wenn er mich niederwirft drehte.  
  
* wenn I, wenn ich dieses gehen lasse, Sie schräg niemandem erklären, im sprechenzeitraum niemand, hoffe ich Ihr verantwortliches, Junge, den ich erhielt, meine Rückseite zu überwachen, verursache I, das jemand nicht gerecht ist, bin es mein gehe, oder ist es Ihr geht? Manchmal im Goody- goody, im Augenblick bin ich, sagen Sie ja oder sagen Sie Nr., verursachen Sie mich benötige wirklich jemand, erkläre mir Ihrem diesem jemand * frech-frech  
  
O.K., werde ich erklären ihm daß und mir ihm genau erklären werde, wie ich fühle. Ich lasse ihn mir versprechen, daß er nicht niemand erklärt und dieses ein Geheimnis hält. Vertiefung I Hoffnung, die er diese okayursache hier nimmt, geht nichts. _________________________________  
  
Zusammenfassung bitte, möchte ich können, ich auf meinem Deutschen tat. Sie können auf deutsch schreiben, oder englisch, macht es nicht zu mir aus. 


End file.
